This invention pertains to the field of funerary articles and more particularly to objects that allow the perpetuation of the remembrance of the deceased.
It relates to a funerary article for the identification and perpetuation of the memory of a deceased individual in a timeless manner, made of unalterable material, comprising a premarked element and a device for identification and remembrance kept by the family members. The invention also has as its object a kit and a process for the production of this funerary article for identification and remembrance.